


On the edge

by germanfanfictioner



Series: Thiam Half Birthday 2018 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bossy Liam, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom Theo Raeken, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Theo is a Little Shit, Theo is a tease, Thiam Half Birthday, Top Theo Raeken, needy Liam, toys and games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanfanfictioner/pseuds/germanfanfictioner
Summary: "Look at you. You're so pretty all spread out for me. " Theo murmured to his boyfriend.Liam whimpered needily, tugging at the restraints that were binding his hands and feet to the bed:"P-Please..."Theo smirked, asking him:"What's the matter, little wolf? ""T-Touch me, please..."





	On the edge

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of the Thiam Half Birthday. Theme: Toys and Games  
> Enjoy!  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.  
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Attention: This is a fictional work with fictional characters. I do not recommend having bareback one night stands in real life. STDs are no fun for anyone involved. Stay responsible! Stay safe

"Look at you. You're so pretty all spread out for me. " Theo murmured to his boyfriend.  


Liam whimpered needily, tugging at the restraints that were binding his hands and feet to the bed:

"P-Please..."

Theo smirked, asking him:

"What's the matter, little wolf? "

"T-Touch me, please..."

Theo's fingers ghosted over Liam's ankle.

"Like this? "

Liam just whimpered again.

"I don't think I have to touch you little wolf. I haven't done anything yet and you're already hard. I bet you could cum like this just from me watching you. "

"N-No..."

"No? Well, I guess I _have_ to touch you then. "

Still dressed, Theo straddled his boyfriend, placing his hands on Liam's strong chest. His fingers trailed over Liam's firm pecs.

"Your safeword, little wolf? "

"C-Chimera. "

"Good boy. "

As his fingers flicked against Liam's nipples, Theo smirked at the moan that escaped his boyfriend. He continued to rub his boyfriend's chest, one hand trailing down to Liam's abs. Theo bent down to press a trail of open-mouthed kisses against Liam's hot skin as he wrapped his hand around Liam's erection. Torturously slow, Theo started to jerk him off, enjoying Liam's ragged breaths. When he let go of Liam's dick for a short moment to grab the lube, Liam whined pitifully. Theo shushed him with a gentle kiss and murmured:

"Trust me, baby. I'll make you feel really good. "

"O-Okay. "

Theo coated his hand with the lubricant and wrapped it around Liam's cock again. This time he forewent any further teasing and stroked Liam's dick fervently. As Liam arched into his touch, Theo caught his lips in a passionate kiss. His mouth moved down to Liam's throat, sucking and nibbling at the soft skin.

Only a couple of minutes later, Liam's moans became squeaky, which Theo knew meant he was close. So, Theo drew back, wiping off some leftover lube from his hand, and murmured:

"Not yet, little wolf. We're not done yet. "

Liam whined, biting his lips, as Theo caressed his flushed cheeks.

"Am I making you feel good yet, baby? "

"S-So good. "

"Wanna return the favor? "

Liam nodded eagerly, so Theo quickly undressed and moved up to straddle Liam's chest, his half-hard cock in front of Liam's face. Clear, blue eyes were blinking up at him, exuding innocence that shouldn't have been as arousing as it was.

"Come on baby boy. Open up. " Theo said, leaning forward.

He threw his head back and exhaled happily when his boyfriend's lips were wrapped around his erection. Liam couldn't move his head properly, so Theo's hips started moving slowly, while Liam's tongue tried to massage every inch of Theo's cock it could reach. When Liam tried to say something, Theo pulled back and asked:

"What was that baby? "

"You can go harder, I don't mind. " Liam informed his boyfriend.

Theo's dick twitched and he grinned at his boyfriend.

"Your wish is my command. "

Theo started to fuck Liam's mouth, beginning with slow, leisurely thrust, before he sped up his movements. Liam was a pro at this so Theo didn't have to worry about accidentally choking him, so he quickly lost himself in the sensation of his boyfriend's mouth. Liam's mouth felt fantastic, warm and wet around his dick. For Theo, it was always a happy moment, when Liam was blowing him. Especially like this: Liam was completely at his mercy, Theo was able to control everything. He could have done anything he wanted to Liam and yet Liam trusted him unconditionally. That warmed Theo's heart making it surge with affection for the boy he loved. Looking down, he noticed that Liam was staring at him, pupils wide and cheeks flushed. His pink, plumb lips were stretched wide around Theo's thick cock and a small dribble of spit was running down Liam's chin.

"Shit, look at you, Liam. You look so good with your lips around my dick. I love seeing you like this. "

Liam's eyes darkened even more, clearly conveying his arousal.

"Fuck... Your mouth feels so good. You're such a good boy for me. "

Theo's thrusts became erratic rather quickly, as he started to feel his orgasm approaching.

"S-Shit, Li... I'm gonna cum. Fuck..."

With a loud groan, Theo tumbled over the edge, spilling his cum down Liam's throat. Trying to catch his breath, Theo pulled his softening dick out of Liam's mouth and bend down to kiss him hungrily. Licking the taste of his own cum from his lips, he asked:

"You good baby? "

Liam nodded, whining:

"I need to cum so bad, T..."

Theo gave Liam another bruising kiss before he scooted down and settled between Liam's spread legs, grabbing the lube again. Pouring it onto his fingers, Theo rubbed them together to warm them up and then rubbed them against Liam's entrance. His index finger easily slipped into Liam, making him groan out. With an ease that comes from a lot of practice, Theo found Liam's prostate and started to massage it, causing Liam's whole body to jerk. Theo smirked when Liam unconsciously tried to spread his legs even farther. Kissing Liam's thigh, he added a second finger, making sure to stretch Liam properly.

"M-More. " Liam begged.

Theo was happy to oblige and soon he had three fingers buried inside Liam, pressing against his sweet spot and making him see stars. When Theo could tell that Liam was close again, he pulled his fingers out, which caused Liam to growl frustrated.

"You can cum when I'm inside you. " Theo informed his boyfriend.

Theo himself was already hard again from fingering Liam. He lubed himself up and loosened the restraints on Liam's feet to put his legs on his shoulders, before sliding home. As he entered Liam, both of them groaned out in pleasure. Once he had bottomed out, Theo paused and breathing heavily, he asked Liam:

"Everything okay? "

"Oh for god's sake! Just fuck me, Theo! " Liam exclaimed loudly.

Theo chuckled and wordlessly pulled slowly out of Liam again. When only the tip of his cock was inside Liam, he suddenly slammed back in and grinned as his boyfriend cried out. From then on, Theo set a punishing pace, pounding into Liam. With every thrust, his cock was rubbing against Liam's prostate, making him scream. Sweat was running down Theo's back and the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room.

"I need to cum! Please, T! "

"Hold on for a little longer. " Theo breathed out as a reply to Liam's plea.

Leaning down, he whispered into Liam's ear:

"You like this, huh? Like my thick cock pounding you? "

"You know, I do asshole! " Liam retorted.

"Mhm, I love it when you get feisty in bed. " Theo drawled.

"I love your tight ass. Feels so fucking good. Like it was made to get fucked. " Theo added breathlessly.

"Theo, please! Let me cum. " Liam begged, full of pent-up tension, from his multiple starved off orgasms.

"Tell me how much you love getting fucked by me and I'll let you. "

Liam glared defiantly and said nothing. Theo smirked at the silent challenge in Liam's eyes and angled his thrusts away from Liam's prostate.

"Fine, then you don't get to cum today. "

For a few moments, Liam stayed stubborn, but he was feeling too horny to hold back for long.

"I love getting fucked by you, Theo. " he finally admitted.

Grinning, Theo hit his prostate again, making Liam moan.

"How much? " Theo asked.

"Shit... So fucking much. I love your thick cock inside me! " Liam shouted.

"Good boy. " Theo praised his boyfriend.

"Cum for me baby. "

Relieved, Liam let go and with a loud moan, he finally came, spurting almost unbelievable amounts of jizz over his torso. He came so hard, that he blacked out for a moment and barely noticed how Theo came into him.

As both of them came down from their highs, they exchanged lazy kisses, but eventually, Theo pulled back, unbound Liam's hands and climbed out of bed, making Liam grumble. Soon, Theo returned with a wet washcloth. Gently, he cleaned Liam, praising him with a soft voice the whole time:

"You were so good for me baby, so pretty. I love you so much. "

When Liam was cleaned, Theo carelessly threw the washcloth away and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms around Liam as the two of them cuddled together and pressed a kiss against the top of Liam's head, who sleepily murmured:

"After our nap, I'll do you. "

Theo chuckled gently and replied:

"Can't wait. "

But Liam had already drifted off into a happy slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit late, but I'll hope you liked it anyway. Tell me what you think.  
> Please note: This is a fictional work. In real life, it is always advisable to use condoms to minimize the risk of getting an STD. Also: Aftercare after a BDSM scene is very important.  
> Come visit me on tumblr: itsafanboything.tumblr.com


End file.
